Reconciled
by mariakaicho
Summary: Four sisters end up at Whammy's after the mysterious disappearance of their parents.One of them might be hiding a big secret though, and it may lead to the downfall of Kira.I suck at summaries, so read it and see if you like it.Oc pairings with Wammy boys
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Yeah…I couldn't get this out of my head, and I really like this so don't get my hopes shot down please! This may have to deal with little things from my life, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. Now here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I so totally own Death Note and Pokemon and I am the president of the U.S…nope, it doesn't sound right….I'm gonna go sulk in my emo corner now…

* * *

** RECONCILED**

** By: Maria & Deedee  
**

** Azmaria's POV**

I had never expected to be put into a house for gifted children, nor had I expected my older sister and I would drag my sisters into it. It all happened so fast, from our parent's disappearance, to us being put into foster homes, to a man named Watari finding us and flying us all the way to London from Saipan.

I was so not going to make friends when we go there, mostly because I needed to tend and raise my ten year old little sister and watch over my other two sisters, albeit one older then me.

"IA! CHEER UP!" My youngest sister tried to sound happy, but her voice cracked a little when she spoke. I gave her a faint smile, and then fixed my slouched posture.

"Dee, we gotta use aliases now, although we haven't figured any out yet…" I mumbled, and looked over to the driver, Watari. "Mr. Watari? Do we get to pick our own aliases?"

"Of course. You may choose whatever alias you like," Watari said, his smile reflected off of the mirror, and I smiled back.

"Well I'll be Azmaria. Like the one from Chrno Crusade!" I declared. "Also because it's similar to my name," I added.

"I wanna be Kylie! It sounds nice!" Dee exclaimed, bouncing on her seat.

"I've always been fascinated with The Dark Is Rising, so I'd like the alias Seeker," My older sister said. She is seventeen years old, and I wouldn't have come without her.

"I like the name Kaylani. It's interesting, and also cuz' I think it's unique!" My second youngest sister stated, smiling at her choice.

"Your names are all fascinating! It's certainly unique," Watari beamed at us, and added, "I hope you all make friends over at the orphanage!"

My mood darkened a little, but I tried to hide it by putting an impassive mask on my face. Watari noticed though, but opted not to say anything.

"Oh! I just noticed something!" Kylie exclaimed all of a sudden, which startled us since it was quiet for an hour.

"What!? Did we forget something!?" Kaylani's eyes bugged out, probably because of the sudden exclamation.

"No! I still get to use Ia's nickname!" Kylie chirped, and we all anime-fell.

"Dee…Please don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack," Kaylani groaned, rubbing her butt from when she fell off her seat.

"Sorry. I just noticed it though," Kylie mumbled. I patted her back, and gave her a small but reassuring smile.

The limo came to a halt, and we looked out the window to see a large church-like building. "We're here," Watari said in almost a whisper, but loud enough for us to hear. My younger sister grabbed her duffel bag, and practically jumped out of the car.

"WOOOW~! It's so big!" Kylie said in awe. The rest of us filed out of the car, also staring at the church-like building.

"It's your new home," Watari said with a smile, and lead us to the building. We each carried our own bags, not wanting anyone to see our precious cargo inside. Kids started rushing out of the building, crowding around us and staring at us four newcomers.

"Hello children. These four are new here at Whammy's. Please be kind to them while I go talk to Roger," Watari said, and walked inside, leaving us to fend the vultures by ourselves. Once Watari was completely inside, the kids started bombing questions onto us.

"Are you all sisters!?"

"What's your special talent!?"

"What are your names!?"

Questions like these kept popping out, one after the other. My head was hurting, and my sisters weren't really doing anything…so I guess I should take action for them.

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!?" I shouted, effectively shutting all the mouths of others. "If you have a question for us, wait until we get situated, then you can politely ask us all you want!" I commanded, then dragged my sisters into the building. I turned different halls and places until I found a quiet place where we could relax, and instantly let go of them.

"Ugh…Any more questions and I would have exploded," I muttered, and dragged my feet over to a couch.

"You could have politely asked them to stop," Seeker said, taking her headphones off. She had put them on the minute we stepped out of the car, already knowing we would get ambushed…or something like that.

"Feh! Be glad I got us away! Now get your asses down and rest! I can tell you got jetlag," I smirked when they complied and each took up their own couch. Our bags lay in a forgotten heap near me, and I stayed awake while they rested. It was peaceful for a few minutes, before the smell of tobacco and the sounds of guns and, 'Nooo! That was my last life!' reached my ears. I sat up on the couch and watched as a red-headed boy wearing orange tinted goggles came down the stairs. He was too absorbed in his game to notice me, so I just stared.

"Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, right" I asked, as the boy sat on the couch next to me. He looked startled, then noticed me next to him. He smiled hugely, and nodded.

"The name's Matt. You must be one of the four new kids!" the boy, Matt, introduced himself.

"I'm Azmaria, the other three are my sisters. They're over there," I said, pointing to all the random places they were at.

"You're all really sisters!? Wow! That's rare! Usually only one child comes here," Matt exclaimed, and I looked at him indifferently. "You got any games?" He asked after a little while.

I smirked, "I can totally beat your ass."

"Bring it on," Matt challenged.

"I got Devil May cry, Pokemon, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and San Andreas, Halo 1 2 and 3, Brain Age, Nintendogs, Sims, Prince of Persia, Punisher, Cabella's Dangerous Hunts, Pro Fishing, and more," I said, naming most of my favorites. Matt smiled, impressed with my games.

"I'll challenge you on Pokemon; my Charizard can so kick your ass," Matt grinned, then ran back up the stairs to get his game. After ten seconds, he came back out of breath and holding his game in his hands. "Bring it on."

I had gotten my DS out and was currently battling Matt. My Dark Rai and his Charizard.

"Ha! Dark Void so makes your Pokemon sleep! Once it's asleep, nightmares haunt it and I can beat it!" I exclaimed, punching my fist in the air.

"No fair! Whenever Charizard wakes up, you always make him go back to sleep!" Matt whined. I smirked as I finally beat his Charizard, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Oh yeah! Dark Rai SO totally kicked your ass!" I exclaimed, doing a victory dance.

"Let's trade Pokemon! Please!!!" Matt whined, and I smirked.

"Unless you have a level 100 Giratina, I'll give Dark Rai to you," I said, wagging my finger in front of his face.

"DEAL!" Matt exclaimed, taking my hand and shaking it furiously. I smiled a little and snatched my hand away, getting out of his grasp.

"Hey…I'm hungry," I heard a groggy voice say from a couch placed in front of the fireplace. I looked over to see my three sisters waking up, looking around the place.

"You wanna come and follow me to the mess hall? It's almost dinner, so everyone's probably going there already," Matt said, and I nodded eagerly. Matt looked thoughtful for a second, then his face brightened up. "I'll show you your rooms first! They were getting it ready for the whole week, and its right across Mello's and my room," Matt said, and without hesitation, he swooped our bags up and dragged me and my confused sisters up the stairs and four hallways away. I wondered how he made it from here to downstairs in ten seconds.

"Ia? Who is this and why is he dragging us?" Kylie asked, confusion clearly evident in her voice.

"That is Matt, and apparently he's taking us to our room so we can get acquainted and go to dinner," I said, and we finally lurched to a stop.

"Here is Azmaria and Seeker's room. Kaylani and Kylie's room is next to it, mine and Mello's is right there," at that, Matt turned around and pointed to the door right in front of me and Seeker's. "Knock on the door when you're done and I'll bring you to the mess hall! Later!" Matt turned back around and headed into the room he pointed out as his.

"Oookaaay…" Seeker said, and went into our room.

"Let's go and see our room Kylie!" Kaylani said, grabbed Kylie's hand, and ran to their room next to mine. I picked up my bag from its place on the floor, and slowly walked into my room.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Twenty minutes later, I was now wearing a black and white layered tank top with a denim jacket and faded blue skinny jeans. My black, red hair was in let down, reaching my lower back. I carried a mini grey backpack on my shoulder.

Seeker was wearing a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt inside. The front said _'When I want your opinion, I'll take the duct tape off'_ and dark blue skinny jeans to match. Her hair was let down loose, and she was reading one of her many collections of books.

Kylie was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with butterflies adorning the front. She wore a layered skirt with many ruffles. Her hair was in twin braids reaching her butt, and two butterfly hair bands held it together. She carried a purse with her that was bigger than her head.

Kaylani wore a blue and white layered tank top with a light blue sweater and cargo pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and bracelets adorned her wrists. She held a cook book in one of her hands, waiting impatiently for Matt.

You could say we didn't know much about fashion, but I say that we'd stick out like a sore thumb. My sisters and I were outside Matt's door, and I hesitantly knocked on the it. I could hear thumps and cursing inside, at which Seeker covered Kylie's ears so she wouldn't hear. The door opened to reveal Matt and a scowling blonde clad in black.

"Hi Azmaria! Hi everyone! This is Mello, now let's go! It's time to eat!" Matt happily laughed, and began leading us to the mess hall. I looked around everywhere, taking in the sights from the windows adorning the walls. It was so cool, and I never thought I would even leave my old home, all the way in the Pacific Ocean.

"Hey, Az-whatever your name is. Where'd you come from?" The blonde, Mello I presume, asked me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, then looked back ahead.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. From the pacific ocean, an Island in the C.N.M.I," I said, thinking over my words. Mello seemed to contemplate my answer, then scowled as his brain racked for information.

"We're here!!!" Matt exclaimed, throwing the doors to the mess hall open. Eyes suddenly landed on us, and people started staring. Kylie hid behind me, trying to avoid most of the stares. I looked at the other kids, a scowl on my face and they instantly turned to their food once again. Mello looked at me, but my face held the same impassive look. Matt didn't notice anything, and just led us to the people serving the food. They were serving hamburgers and salads.

"Looks like Ellen is off today. She's the head cook," Matt explained, and we each grabbed some food. I took a burger and some fries, and followed Matt over to an empty table.

"Man, where is the damn chocolate here!?" I exclaimed, looking at the burger with a slight glare. "There's not even a single cake in sight," I mumbled. Matt looked at me in awe, which made me look at him weirdly.

"You know, I think we'll get along just great," Matt said, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry I started another Death Note story, and it seems the other isn't all popular either. I seriously need a caffeinated drink…I used a big word :)!This story was also made with the help of my little sister, who is also Kylie! Her real name isn't Kylie though, and we shall call her Deedee! She'll be saying something at the end, so here she is!

**Deedee: **Maria is like a button pushing monkey to me!! 


	2. Enter: Near

**AN:** Alright! I'm not really motivated to do my other story, Me In Death Note Land?, and so I do this! I kinda get most of the ideas from Deedee, and so she will be my co-author. I seriously like this story more than my other one, and I can tell my writing seriously sucked and so I might rewrite it. Thanks for listening to my drabble! This story is dedicated to my sisters, Kittykata, and 5Fives, who have read my stories from the beginning!

**Deedee: **Maria is so talkative so read the story and enjoy! Oh yeah! The story is pre-kira case! Enjoy the food for the mind!

**Azmaria's POV**

I hate Mello. I had gotten my Nutella chocolate and out of nowhere, he had stolen it and ran off somewhere. So much for being responsible and mature 13 year olds. I am now tearing the whole building apart, looking for the stupid asshole who dare take my sweets away. I am also thinking of the most gruesome ways to torture and kill him, impalement, knife through the head, pulling his hair, tying him to Watari's car and dragging him with it, and making him listen to my sister's lectures, stuff like that.

"Ummm…Azmaria? What are you doing? It's like I could see evil clouds hanging around your shoulders," Matt said, peeking at me from his spot on the couch. So I was in the common room……THAT'S IT!

"MELLO! GET YOUR EFFIN' GIRLY ASS OUT HERE! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU WUSS!" I shouted into the room, ignoring the stares I got from the other kids.

"F*CK YOU! I'M NOT A FRICKEN GIRL DIPSH*T!!!" Mello shouted back as he came out of his hiding place, chocolate smeared on his cheeks. My jar of Nutella was in his hands, half empty…oh that b*tch is gonna die for sure.

"…Run," Kylie told Mello.

"What?" Mello looked at Kylie, "I can take the b*tch on."

"If you value your life, RUN NOW!!!" Kylie yelled at him frantically. Kaylani and Seeker were at the sidelines cheering me on, Oh how I LOVE my sisters! They're allowing me to kill!

"F*CK!!!" Mello yelled as he ran away. I had gotten out one of my sister's bombs, the one she made with food, out of her purse, and began my pursuit once again. You know, it(as in the bomb) explodes and gooey slimy stuff cover you, the whole idea is to immobilize the enemy and then torture him…I know, I have a twisted mind.

My sisters and Matt followed along with other kids…all leading to the playroom. I chased Mello inside, cornering him next to a white blob.

"I want my chocolate. It was very expensive you asshole, so buy me another one, or face my goop," I threatened, playing with the bomb in my hands…I raised it above my head when Mello moved. All of a sudden, he grabbed the blob, which was actually a boy clad in white, and shoved him to me. "DAMMIT!" I yelled as the bomb dropped and covered me and the boy in green goop. I cursed many profanities to Mello, and allowed him his escape for this once…until I see him again that is. I looked at the boy next to me, and felt sorry for him.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy as I kneeled down to help him try and wipe off the goop. He looked at me weirdly.

"I am fine, although I wonder why you are helping me," The boy, I shall dub him Lamb, told me. I scowled, and used the clean part of my shirt to wipe his face.

"Well, the jerk is at fault, and you weren't the one to be on the receiving end of the bomb. I wasn't expecting myself to be on the receiving end either, so be glad you get to see me on the receiving…GYAH! I'm thinking too much! I don't want to think!!!" I yelled to myself, and slime slid onto my face. Lamb smiled a little, but it was gone in a flash. He used his sleeve to wipe the goop away from my nose, and I smirked. "Aww, you care for me, how cute!" I gushed. I hugged him, and I purposely made sure the goop went more on him for being so damn adorable! "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask …What's your name little lamb?" I smiled as he tried to wipe the goop off him. I was also thinking about the crowd of people that were chasing Mello and I…Did we run that fast?

"I am Near. I know that you're Azmaria," Near said, and looked at me cutely. I gushed and hugged him tightly. We spent a little while there, trying to wipe the goop off and making small talk with Near. It was a little while after I grabbed onto him, pulling him up from his crouched position on the floor.

"I now dub you my little brother! You are so adorable and from what I can tell, we'll get along just FINE!!!" I squealed, jumping up and pulling him along with me. I started to run back in the direction I had come from, holding onto Near's hand.

I finally reached my destination after running with Near, well, me dragging him while running and him trying to stop me. I stopped at the entrance to the common room, trying to catch my breath. I made a dramatic entrance, placing my impassive face on again. I was still holding Near by his hand, and the kids that tried to chase after me gasped, wondering what had happened. There was still goop on both of us, so some tried to hold in laughter, while my sisters and Matt bellowed. I playfully glared at them, then smiled brightly. The people in the room gasped, and had wide eyes.

"Hi Ia! Did you find a friend?" Kylie asked me as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I nodded enthusiastically, taking Near and showing him to my sisters and best friend.

"I dub him, Sir Lamby McSheepButt! My self-proclaimed younger brother!!!" I exclaimed, emphasizing on the words. I smiled hugely as Kylie smiled, I knew she would make friends with Near, after all, the more the merrier right?

**Kylie's POV**

I watched my sister barge into the common room, dragging something white behind her. The disappearance of our parents had affected me greatly, as it did affect my other sisters too. I was quite tired of gloom and depression, so I wanted to make them happy. That was me, whenever someone is sad, I try and make them happy. They gotta understand that life can't be wasted with tears, and even though I am just ten years old, I have a high intellect. Most of the smarts coming from reading my older sisters' books.

"Hi Ia! Did you find a friend?" I asked Azmaria as I wiped the tears from my eyes. She nodded enthusiastically, and took the boy in white, placing him in front of her.

"I dub him, Sir Lamby McSheepButt! My self-proclaimed younger brother!!!" She exclaimed, emphasizing on the words. I smiled, the boy seemed to have an impassive face…don't worry, I'll change that. As long as there are smiles and sunshine, we all can live.

"What's Sir Lamby McSheepButt's real alias/name?" I asked, stifling my giggles.

"His name is Near! I shall thrust the taking care of him while I go and kill Mello once I see him upon…KYLIE!!!" Azmaria exclaimed, and I smiled my thanks at her. She was always trying to act silly…at least I think she was trying, or she was doing it unconsciously.

"Now…I got to go shower. Near! You come with me! I got some white boy clothes! Don't ask why I even have it…" Azmaria said, dragging Near out and up the stairs to her room. I sat on the couch, holding my bottle in my hands that contained some more of the goop. I had specially made this bomb goop to explode once it's button was set off…I wonder if she accidentally pressed the button or dropped it.

**Azmaria's POV**

I dragged Near to my room, ready for a shower and to help Near find happiness. Kylie smiled, so that meant that she could sense he needed happiness. That and she could experiment on him…I finally reached my room after a few minutes, and pulled Near inside.

"Azmaria. What is the reason you took me here?" Near asked, looking at me. I smiled at him, and took the bag out from under my bed. I got the boy clothes out, and a few of my sketch books fell from my bag. Near picked one up, careful to not get any goop on it. He looked at the drawings, flipping through the pages.

"These are nice. Your talent is art?" Near asked, looking up from my sketch book. I smiled, setting out the old pajamas, which, I may add, was color white and might be a little too big. I gave it to Near, and pushed him out of my room to the showers. I had grabbed two towels and a pair of clothes for myself.

"Not only art though. I should also add that I am extremely lazy, so I may not be high in the rankings…" I trailed off, getting into the girl's shower rooms and leaving Near to do his own business.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Why the f*ck were you with Near?" Mello asked me once Matt had me calmed down.

It had been one and a half days since I declared Near my younger brother, and Kylie had been glued to Near since then. I had met Mello when he was trying to get chocolate from the kitchens, and chased him to the playroom, where we are currently.

"None of your effin' business!" I snapped at him, getting out of Matt's grip on my shoulders. I stomped to a beanbag chair and plopped myself down on it. Mello and Matt walked to the ones across me, and sat down on them.

"You're plotting something! I know it!" Mello scowled at me, and I glared at him.

"I'm plotting your death," I mumbled, unsatisfied without getting the last word. Matt stifled a chuckle, whipping out his DS to play. It was a few moments until Mello ruined the quiet.

"You're trying to help him gain more knowledge aren't you!? I'm going to beat him, so don't bother!" Mello announced rather loudly even though we were the only ones in the room. I took my sketch book out of my gray pack, the one I carry everywhere.

"Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. So study hard and be evil……although you already are…" I smirked as I continued my drawing. Mello got red in the face with anger, and snatched my book away. I growled at him, and failed at getting my book back.

"Keh! I bet your drawings are…" Mello trailed off as he stared at my book, his face emotionless.

"Are what?" I asked, looking at his face curiously.

"……Alright," Mello mumbled after a little while. I smirked at him, and snatched the book out of his hands. He looked away, and sat back down on his chair. I looked at my drawing, it was Matt and Mello on beanbag chairs. Matt held his DS and Mello was eating a chocolate. Matt's eyes were glued to his DS, but his mouth was open, making it look as if he were talking, and his head was turned towards Mello. Mello was smirking as he bit his chocolate, and the scene looked like normal conversation between friends.

"Can I see it?" Matt asked, his game paused and him looking at me with puppy eyes. I positioned myself back onto my chair, and handed the sketch book to him. Matt's face beamed with happiness, and started flipping through the other pages. He stayed at one page, his eyes glued onto the picture. Even Mello stopped eating his chocolate to stare at the drawing.

"Ummm…can I please have it back? I wanna do a sketch if you don't mind…"I trailed off, getting shy from the amount of time they stared at the drawing. I stood up and went behind them, looking at the drawing.

"…Who is this?" Matt asked after what seemed like forever. The drawing had six people on it, three of them Mello, Matt, and Near, and the other three pictures of females. In the picture, another sketch was drawn, of the females and the boys kissing. I smiled, and scratched the back of my head.

"Well…the three females are…what I imagine you three…to look like as females…"I laughed, looking at the anger growing on Mello's face and the amusement on Matt's.

"Look at me! You made me freakin' hot!" Matt laughed, facing the book to me. "I'd be sexy as a girl! Don't you look like your female version Mello?"

"F*CK NO! DID YOU F*CKEN READ THE SIDE NOTE!? IT SAID 'MELLO HARDLY NEEDS ANY CHANGE, HE ALREADY LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!!!" Mello shouted. Matt laughed out loud at that, and I joined him. I held onto him as support, and my eyes started to get teary from so much laughing. Mello continued to rant/shout at us, telling us to stop laughing. Mello started to grin laugh a little too when Matt showed him Near's pic.

The moment was interrupted when children started rampaging outside, shouts of _'L's back!'_ coming from every few kids. Matt and Mello stopped laughing, and grabbed my hands, running outside with the kids.

When we got out, the same black limo that picked up my sisters and I was in front; with Watari (I had learned his real name was Quillish Whammy) and a hunched dude with messy hair and big, black eyes were crowded by children of all ages and sizes. Mello bulldozed through the kids and jumped at L. Matt doing the same. What they forgot was that I was with them, and I ended up making all three fall. Children's laughter echoed all around us, and I was blushing profusely. I scrambled up, and Matt, Mello, and the dude all got up soon after the two young boys let go. The dude was staring at me, and I was glaring at the two boys beside him. Matt seemed sorry, but Mello glared back.

"You must be Azmaria. I've heard about you from Watari. Your sisters are all equally intelligent," the dude commented. I stared at him blankly, then after a few seconds, "Who are you?" left my mouth. Gasps were heard all around me, and I stared at all of them weirdly.

"What? Is it some big deal I don't know a stranger?" I asked, looking around at the kids.

"Actually, it is a big deal to them. He is the world's greatest detective, L," A voice came from the front doors. I turned my head to see my older sister, Seeker, leaning against the doorframe, her mind too engrossed in her book, but able to still hear our conversation.

"…Never heard of him," I said bluntly after a pregnant pause, and many people face planted. L seemed to smile a little, but it was gone in a flash, just like Near…

"Where have you been living all this time!? Under a rock!?" Mello exclaimed, and I winced from his loud voice.

"No, I've just been spending my time acting stupid and crazy with my old friends like any other normal kid would do…although I don't think I'm that normal anymore," I said, a thoughtful expression on my face.

"That aside…Azmaria. Kylie and Kaylani got into a fight and now they're not speaking to each other. I thought I should let you know," And with that said, Seeker disappeared into the house, I ran after her, shouting, '**Noooo! My dear siblings shall have nothing other than sisterly love!!!'** and Matt followed after me.

Mello stayed behind, scowling in my direction. L looked at him, then at the direction I had run in.

**oxoxoxoxo**

It had taken a while for the kids to go back in, and now Mello was walking with L to L's room. L looked at Mello curiously, and decided to ask his question.

"Do you know Azmaria's situation? As to why she's staying here?"

"Keh! She said her parents disappeared. She didn't even tell me where she used to live. She only gave me a hint or two," Mello scoffed, and reached into his pocket for the present he got from L. Chocolate.

"She lived in the island of Saipan. It may not be my position to tell you what happened to her family though. I can tell you one thing about her and her older sister though."

"What is it? Tell me!" Mello urged.

"They will be assisting me on a few cases," and with that, L headed into his room, which they had reached a few seconds ago. Mello's face contorted into anger, and stomped off.

L stood behind the door, wondering if it was okay to tell Mello about Azmaria.

"You know, it's been a long time L. But I would rather prefer you not talk about one's personal info."

"It's been a long time Delsarae…or should I say Seeker?"

**AN**: **OMG! A cliffy!** **I is happy I made it 5 fricken' pages long. Don't worry though, I'll update soon. But with my oldest sister, I'll call her Nen for now, back, I'll be pretty busy with all the catching up…**

**Deedee: That and she's lazy.**

**Me: Shush up you! I am just choosing to lay around and not do work! It's totally different!**

**Deedee: …No it's not.**

**Me: Whatever! Let's get the readers to get on with their lives! Oh yeah! You're underage, you have to see no intense fluff moments!**

**Deedee: …what's fluff?**

**Me: …GOODBYE!**

**Deedee: Wait! What's fluff!?**


	3. Enter: Lucas

**AN: Hello! We're back with another chapter of Reconciled!!!**

**Deedee: You still didn't answer my question….WHAT'S FLUFF!?!?**

**Me: …something fluffy……and you will learn more soon…**

**Deedee: You're such a liar! Meany!!!!!**

**Me: …I am not mean. I simply choose to not tell you until later. Let us begin our story now.**

**Ryuuku: Maria-san does not own anything pertaining to Death Note, only her Ocs.**

**Me: ……How'd you get here? **

**Seeker's POV**

"I go by Seeker now. You do know that personal information should be classified in Whammy's right?" I said, fixing my glasses. L looked at me blankly, no emotion showing on his face. He allowed a smirk to flitter across it for a second, and I walked over to him.

"Azmaria wouldn't recognize you. She was only three when you came and left," I said, reading my book, not bothering to look at L. He walked over to the desk surroundedby computer screens, and looked at the one displaying Mello and Matt's room. Azmaria was inside, challenging Matt to a game, while Mello was eating chocolate and watching them play.

"I suppose that you put surveillance cameras in every room," I said, putting my book away into my backpack. I walked over to L, standing by him.

"Yes. And I suppose that you don't want to tell your sister that I was her favorite 'brother'," L said in monotone, and I scowled.

"Oh shut up L. You know why I came here," I said, and took a file out of my bag. I placed it onto his desk, and started to exit the room.

"Hmmm, this case is interesting. Thank you Seeker," L said, and I turned to him for the last time.

"Just be sure you don't take too long on this case. I want you back to be mentoring my sisters. Bye L," I said, and walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

"…Bye Delsarae…"

**Azmaria's POV **

I was playing with Matt when Mello slammed the door to the room open. He threw a scowl towards me, and plopped his self onto his bed. "What put you in a grumpy mood?" I said still focusing on the game.

"Why the hell does it matter to you!?" He replied angrily.

"……AAWW! CRAP! I RAN INTO THE RED TURTLE THING!!!" I shouted, furiously pressing buttons on the game controller. Matt did a maniacal laugh, and went into first place. I used my blue turtle shell bomb to hit Matt, and won after passing him.

"OH YEAH!!! I TOTALLY ROCK!!!" I exclaimed, and laughed at the sobbing form of Matt.

"REMATCH!!!" Matt demanded, and I looked at him blankly.

"Matt…that was around the sixteenth time we had a rematch today," I said, and headed towards the door. Matt whined, and I was about to exit when Mello threw a pillow to my head.

"How did you get to work with L?" Mello asked, his voice laced with jealousy and hate. I turned around, picking the pillow up from the ground, and reluctantly looked at Mello in the eyes. I locked onto his, then my eyes burned, and I threw the pillow at him.

"Oh great! Just when I thought that I finally made friends with you, you end up hating me! And for what!? Something I don't know!!!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air, and stomping out. I marched over to my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

"Azzy! Open the door!!!" Matt's voice floated through the wood that separated us, and I gave a huff as a response.

"Azmaria. Open the door right this instant!" My older sister's commanding voice sounded, but I just ignored her. I took out a folder placed under my bed, taking out my art pencils and starting on my manga.

**Regular POV**

Seeker looked frustratedly at the door, huffing in annoyance, it had been three hours since Azmaria didn't open the door. She dug around in her pocket, sighing when she forgot she left her key inside the room.

"What happened to her that she is so annoyed?" Seeker asked the red-head next to her. Matt looked to Azmaria's big sister, his face showing worry.

"Mello was really mean to her. He said that she was working with L, and she was happy that she was finally friends with him. But when he got mad at her for nothing, she stormed out," Matt reported, looking at the door with worry. Seeker sighed, and bent down to the doorknob. She took a pin from her hair, and started to pick the lock.

"Be warned that I will at all costs not go into that room. She will be angry and since she might be PMSing, I will not be the object she will release all her fury on," Seeker warned, turning around and heading to Kylie and Kaylani's room.

"Oh great. I could stand Mello PMSing, but a real girl…now that's a problem…"Matt mumbled to himself, and was suddenly pushed forward, his face crashing onto the floor. "OW! WHAT THE F*CK!?!?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that PMSing speech. Now move aside, I made the problem and I'll try to fix it," Mello grumbled, and went into the room.

"No! Mello-!" Matt followed after Mello into the room, and stopped to look in surprise at the sight before him. Sketches and manga strips were strewn across the walls and floors. Azmaria was at the side of her bed, her arms acting as a pillow for her head. She was sleeping, and a folder was next to her face.

Mello looked at the mess of surprisingly excellent sketches and drawings, walking over to Azmaria's bed with Matt and deciding to snoop around with her belongings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice came from the door, and the two boys whipped around, coming face to face with a smiling little girl and an albino little boy.

"What do you want Near!?" Mello scowled at the white-haired boy, and Kylie scooted in front of him.

"Ia wouldn't like it if you went around her belongings. If she doesn't know you and/or hate you, she'll break your arm. She almost broke mine once!" Kylie exclaimed happily, extending her arm as if to prove her point.

"Keh! Who cares! I'm going to be careful, plus I won't have any fingerprints since I'm wearing gloves, and I'm making sure I'm careful," Mello scoffed, picking up the folder from Azmaria's bed, and opening it up. Mello's eyes widened, and Kylie's smile brightened.

"That's Ia's work folder. She must have been doing her job for Fumura-sensei. Hmm…Gimme! I wanna see the next chapter!" Kylie then ran into the room, grabbing the folder from Mello and plopping herself onto the ground with Near in tow.

"She has a job?" Mello asked, disbelief clearly evident on his face.

"Yup!" Kylie chirped, still looking at the folder.

"Does Roger know she has a job?" Matt asked, finally deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Hmm…I dunno. But I know Watari does! He's cool right!?" Kylie exclaimed in a sing-song voice, and she placed the folder back onto the bed. "She's not finished, maybe I'll check later…Bye! C'mon Near! We're going to go and get a snack, and then we'll challenge who could finish the puzzle faster, then I'll stay in your room tonight…" Kylie trailed off, walking out of the room with her hand in Near's.

"You think Near's suffering?" Matt asked, staring after Near and Kylie. Mello was smirking, glad that Near was suffering or getting annoyed.

"…Nope. I don't think he's suffering at all. I think he quite enjoys it. And Near beat Mello yet again…he's already having a girlfriend."

The voice that sounded surprised the two boys, and Mello got surprised at the sudden awakening of Azmaria.

"You know…I am kind of glad that you both came here. I thought that you were going to leave me alone…And Mello…I still think you're an ass," Azmaria said, standing up and dusting imaginary dust off her pants. Mello smirked, and started to head out the door. Matt was about to follow, but opted to stay behind.

"Hey Matt. What's wrong?" Azmaria asked, kneeling back onto the floor to start gathering her papers. Matt smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, before kneeling down and helping.

"You forgive us just like that?" Matt asked after a while of paper gathering. Azmaria stopped, and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Hmmm…I don't really forgive Mello, and what's there to forgive about you if you haven't done anything wrong? I forgave Mello because if we were to see each other, there would be plenty drama, and it would be a bad influence on my sisters. Also, its because every friend counts and you will regret losing them sooner or later," Azmaria replied after putting away her drawings.

"Azzy? You do know you're more mature than the age you're supposed to be right?" Matt said, walking out of the room with Azmaria.

"Hmm…Maybe, but I hardly think that Near would act his age too. You think that children here, that are in line to success L, would act there age when this is a very serious thing?" Azmaria thought out loud, and Matt 'hmmed' in response.

"HEY!!! WATCH OUT!!!"

"Huh-!?"

Azmaria was suddenly knock over by a boy wearing a cap, grabbing onto Matt and pulling him down with her. The boy looked to be about five to six years old.

"Hey! Watch it kid! It's not good to run in the halls!" Azmaria scolded, and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hypocrite. You're the one running after Mello in the halls too," The young boy replied, and looked up at Azmaria. "Now, if you don't mind, I have something to do."

"Hey! Kid! Come back here for a second," Azmaria called after the boy, and said boy came back, albeit reluctantly.

"Why were you running? It's like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, they're not ghosts but they're scary and ugly. Just like you old hag," The boy remarked, and was about to turn away when Azmaria pinched his cheeks.

"Oi. You're not supposed to say that to ladies. It's very rude." Matt said, and looked the boy in the eye.

"Who? You? You must be clearly blind if you think **she's** a lady. Or if you think you're one too."

"HEY! I AM A LADY!" Azmaria shouted, and pinched the boy's cheeks harder. She was about to tell him off, when **again** she was pushed over.

"You there! Don't think that you could run away so easily!" A bulky kid shouted, his foot on Azmaria's hand. She looked at the foot boredly, and then at the person owning the foot. He was around fourteen years old, probably ranked lower than forty and higher than fifty.

"Oi. Get off of my hand ya' loser," Azmaria said, looking up at the older boy with disinterest.

"Hey. Get off of her, she isn't involved in this," the young boy said, his face showing worry and fright. Well, who wouldn't be frightened? The dude was fricken' tall and big! Half the size of a male adult, to be exact.

"I'll give you another chance ya' loser. Get. Off," Azmaria hissed as the boy dug his heel into her hand. "I gave you a chance. Now you have to suffer," Azmaria smirked, and used her other hand to hold onto his leg. "Bye-bye!"

Azmaria pulled onto his leg, effectively making him slip, and tumble. He tried to swipe a punch at her, but she grabbed his hand, bending it behind his back.

"Mess with me and you die or suffer!" She hissed, letting go of his arm and watching him scramble away. She turned to the boy next to her who was squeezing her pants tightly. "Now you. Tell me your name and why the dumb dude was picking on you." She ordered, and bent down so she was eye-to-eye with him.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

**Azmaria's POV**

"Now you. Tell me your name and why the dumb dude was picking on you." I ordered, bending down so I was eye-to-eye with him. I cupped his cheek, forcing him to look me in the eye. His eyes were teary, and my eyes softened at the sight of him. He flung his self onto me, hugging onto me tighter. I rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring soft and relaxing words.

"Right here Mello! He was…where is he?" Matt huffed, his face flushed.

"Where were you Matt? My hand was being stepped upon and now I think that its broken!" I whined, rubbing the little boy's back with my so-called 'broken hand.'

"What the f*ck!? Who is the little brat!?" Mello exclaimed, pointing to the little boy hugging me. He turned around, eyes still red and puffy, and pulled down one eyelid down and showed his tongue to Mello.

"I'm Lucas you blonde girly-boy. I'm six and ranked eleven here at Whammy's," Lucas said, sniffing a little. "Are you okay Miss Azmaria?" Lucas asked, looking at me with real worry. Mello scoffed, and Matt, poor forgotten Matt, looked jealous at little ole Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think I pulled a muscle though when I bent his arm back," I said, stretching said arm.

"Ah! Your real name. It's-," I put my hand over Lucas' mouth. He knew my name? How does he-!? Unless it's a trick!

"You! Come with me!" I exclaimed, pulling the boy away and running straight to my room, leaving a confused Matt and Mello behind. I slammed the door shut, turning around and facing Lucas.

"Hello Maria! I'm Lucas! That's my real name!" Lucas said happily, and latched his self onto my arm. "I'm gonna be your boyfriend and you'll be my girlfriend!" He added happily, and I looked at him wearily.

"Lucas. Can you see people's real names?" I asked, and he nodded happily. The once rude boy now turned polite looked at me with possessiveness in his eyes.

"Yup! And since papa said before, if I see someone with abnormally long life spans like you and your sisters, I can choose to marry one! And I choose you!" He declared, and I sighed. Jeez, this was going to be a long life…

**AN: Phew! That was sorta long I guess. Deedee hardly helped at all, and I had to cut out some fluff moments! I added little boy Lucas because he will be important later on in the story!!! My sister, the so called 'Kaylani' didn't want to be included much in the story, which changed so much of the storyline, but I guess we handled it. I'm gonna pair her up with an Oc since she doesn't think Mello is cool (which is so not true!!!). Okay, some ending words from Deedee!**

**Deedee:…I hate you for making Mello and Matt say I'm annoying you Meany! Now...WHAT IS FLUFF!!!!!**

**Me:......****sweet moments between two people****……**

**Deedee: Huh? I didn't hear you!!!!**

**Me: Bye-bye!!!**


	4. Something wrong

**AN: Hello everybody! We're back with Reconciled!!! I hope that you love this because my little sister is a slave-driver!!! I deeply appreciate everyone who takes their time reading this, and even though I don't have a lot of reviews…I still continue writing this! I'm trying to improve my writing, so please wait on the updates for Me In Death Note Land? And the other unmentioned stories. I am also sorry for the extremely long wait! Here are some words from my co-author.**

**Deedee: … Mwahahaha!!!!!! Rise my minions RISE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me:……….Sorry, she's a little high on air….WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS COMING OUT OF THE GROUND!?!?!?!?**

**Deedee: Now…ATTACK THE LADY THAT DARES TO NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION ABOUT FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Wha-WHAT!?!?!? RUN AWAY!!!!**

**Azmaria: The two crazy crack-heads do not own Death Note, only their Ocs. And Deedee, fluff is-**

**Me: NO! DON'T TELL HER! LET THE READERS TELL HER!!! AAH!!! ZOMBIE THING IS TRYING TO EAT MY ARM!!!**

**Deedee: ATTACK THE LADY WHO'S CALLING ME A CRAZY CRACK-HEAD TOO!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, GET ME PUZZLES, A LOT OF CHOCOLATE AND GAMES!!!!

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"…I'm not going 1 inch near her. You go Matt! She likes you more!"

"No you go! She's biting the heads off of animal crackers! That's creeping me out!"

"Stop being a wimp! You go! She's your girlfriend!"

"W-WHAT!? She's not my girlfriend!"

"Just shut up and go!!!" Mello finally ended the argument, and pushed Matt toward Azmaria. Said girl was sitting at a table, eating animal crackers, or more specifically, biting their heads off and disposing of their bodies.

"…What?" She growled, ripping off the head of a giraffe.

"…Umm…Are you okay?" Matt sheepishly asked, sitting across from her cautiously.

"Do I look okay!?" Azmaria snapped, biting yet another animal cracker head. Matt sat there awkwardly, a dangerous aura hanging around the girl across from him. After a few more minutes of the sound of the crunching and chatter of the kids around them, Mello decided to join.

"What?" Azmaria growled. This week was not her week. First a little kid claims he has some sort of magical power, then he claims her, and now she is pissed beyond hell!

"Sheesh! What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Mello asked, bringing out a chocolate bar and biting it. An animal cracker was thrown at Mello's head in response.

"……"

"……"

"What?" Azmaria asked in a fake innocent voice, although the deadly smirk and the ominous aura around her destroyed that act completely.

"…Nothing," Matt said quickly, averting his gaze to the Ds in his hands. "So I guess you're not going to tell her about the talent show you signed us up for?" Matt asked after a long while of silence.

"MATT!!!" Mello yelled, and kids' heads turned to look at the furious blonde. After a death glare from Mello, the heads turned back to what they were previously doing.

"You signed me up in a talent show?" Azmaria asked lowly, her voice seeping venom.

"Actually, he signed up the three of us," Matt corrected, and animal crackers were thrown to him, compliments from Mello.

"…Run."

"What?" Mello snapped, pissed that a girl would order him around.

"If you don't run…You will suffer…"

"Mello, I think you should go and hide out in Roger's-"

"Shut up Matt! You've helped enough!" Mello yelled at him, and took off.

"…You gonna chase him?" Matt asked after a few minutes. Azmaria's animal cracker head snapping ceased, and she looked up at him.

"…No. I'll make him sweat it out. He deserves to go crazy…And tell him when you go back to your room that he should sleep with one eye open," Azmaria added as an afterthought, then stood up and left the mess hall. Matt sighed, saving his game before replying with a, "Got ya'," then left with a light-hearted attitude, the exact opposite of Azmaria.

Said girl was stalking to her room, the ominous aura still hanging around her. She slammed her door open, then slammed it closed after scribbling 'Whoever enters will die a painful death' on a piece of paper and tacking it to the door.

"God…This is the worst orphanage ever…" Azmaria grumbled. Did she not mention she was thwacked on the knees three times? Compliments of Roger, of course. She had forgotten her class work, fallen asleep in class, and spaced out when Roger was lecturing her. Yeah, a fudged up day it was.

"I know," the voice came from behind Azmaria, startling her and almost making her wet herself, "I hated this place the day I first step foot in it."

"You ass! What the hell are you doing in here!?"

"Nothing…If you define looking for your next work before deadline nothing," Kaylani added as an afterthought, flipping the folder she was holding in her hands closed and standing up, turning to face her older sister.

"So…Can I have the way past deadline work so I can turn it in and have your fans happy and excited?" Kaylani chirped in an overly-sweet yet fake voice, just the kind that made Azmaria want to strangle her.

"Under the bed, I hid it there so De-Kylie wouldn't find it," Azmaria whispered, knowing that her sneaky little sister might have planted a camera in her room.

"Got it! Hey Dee! Did ya' hear that!?" Kaylani chirped, turning to face Azmaria's closet.

"Yup! Loud and clear! Hurry and run!" The static-y voice of Kylie called from inside the closet, and before Azmaria had a chance to strangle her sister, she was out of the door and running to the play room, aware that her life was in danger.

"…I'm never going to trust anyone ever again," Azmaria muttered under her breath, obviously frustrated.

She walked over to her new vanity table, wondering why she had it in the room in the first place. "Oh yeah, because Nen said we were girls and for us to act like 'em," Azmaria thought aloud, and giggled to herself quietly. She sat herself in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection in disgust before leaning over to touch the mirror. She slid her finger along the edges, trying to slip the mirror out gently. It came out sloppily, almost falling before she caught it. Right where the mirror had been, a black notebook was placed. The one Lucas had given her.

* * *

"_It's a special notebook! I'm telling the truth! Mama told me stories before she left, she said it was special, and one of a kind! She said it would help anyone!"_

"_Lucas…" Azmaria took a shaky breath after reading through the first set of rules, "Have you ever killed anyone?" She finished, looking at the seemingly innocent little boy in front of her._

"_Not really. I kill bad people on Death Row, passing judgment onto them like mama did. I also saved people, just like she did! I only have to kill to live, though. Is that such a bad thing? Mama said it wasn't."_

"_No…It's not I guess. But why do you kill people? I understand the saving part since you showed me your wings, but…what if this is really a stupid dream where I'm insane? Talking to the son of an angel…that's a load of crap…" Azmaria trailed off as the boy stepped closer to her. He pinched her arm, earning an 'Ow! You---!!!' from Azmaria._

"_I can smell your doubt and fear. Papa told me I could feed on things like this, but its bitter. He also said I can have whoever I want. Papa is always right."_

"_How does that-"_

"_Mama is an angel, that's why my wings are white fading to black. My papa was a demon, a shinigami, that's why its black."_

"_S-shinigami?" Azmaria tested the new word, it felt bitter on her tongue and she hated the feel of it._

"_Uh-huh. I can kill easily with the notebook, but mama said I can also--," Lucas was interrupted when a cane was whacked on the back of Azmaria's knees._

"_You two skipping class!? I never expected this from the both of you! Detention. NOW!"_

"_Yessir!" And the two were off running separate ways, Azmaria still holding onto the black notebook._

"I feel as if I'm insane…" Azmaria chuckled bitterly, resting a fist on her forehead. She even felt like she was getting the flu. "Insane, maybe, sick, definitely." She mumbled, settling her head on the vanity table, too lazy to get into her bed. She didn't know who was watching her from outside, or what he was planning.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. This is gonna be fun," the dark figure chuckled, before spreading open feathery wings and flying away.

* * *

**AN: YAY! Did you all like that? I think I did quite a good job *smiles reassuringly to self* Now, let's hear what Deedee has to say. *whacks a zombie from biting her arm***

**Deedee: Zzz.....hmm...huh...what?!?!....did I miss anything?**

**Me: Quite A lot really...so...Have something to say to our loyal reviewers?**

**Deedee: Hmm....What happened to all my chocolate,games, and puzzles....wait how bout' my zombies!?!**

**Me: Well....Near and Mello hijacked your puzzles and chocolate. Matt stole your games and decided to play Terminator with the zombies. He just about finished up already.**

**Deedee: Wait....Oops typo, isn't puzzles part of games??**

**Me: I dunno. REVIEW!!! NOW NEW ZOMBIE MINIONS! STARE AT THE READERS UNTIL THEY REVIEW!**

**Deedee: WAIT! I finally figured out something....Until the next chapter!`  
**


End file.
